disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buster (Lady and the Tramp)
Buster is the main antagonist in Disney's 2001 film Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, sequel to the 1955 film. Personality He is the leader of the Junkyard Dogs, and his breed appears to be a Doberman/Rottweiler mix. He is very interested in Angel and calls her "his girl," even though she clearly despises him and repeatedly emphasizes this. He pretended to be nice to Scamp when he tried to make him a Junkyard Dog. But in reality, he is a selfish, jealous, arrogant jerk who used Scamp to get revenge on Tramp for choosing Lady over him, even though he should have been supportive of Tramp for finding love. Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' He is first seen throwing the Dogcatcher's hat; later on when he discovers Scamp, he decides that before he can make him a "Junkyard Dog" he'll give him a "test" to show that he's brave enough. The test is to retrieve a can from Reggie's alley. However, Scamp ended up getting Reggie sent to the dog pound after a big chase, which makes the Junkyard Dogs look up to him and made Buster jealous. Later that day, the Junkyard Dogs reveal to Scamp that Tramp (Scamp's father) and Buster were once best friends, and Buster, who is fed up with Sparky's false tale of Tramp's fate, reveals the real version of why Tramp left the Junkyard Dogs: He fell in love with Lady, which Buster considers a betrayal to their friendship. He stresses how angry he was that Tramp didn't follow the rules. The next day, at the Fourth of July celebration, Buster is seen watching Scamp's family from the bushes and realizes the relationship between Tramp and Scamp by seeing that they scratch in the same manner. He then tells Scamp that for his "final test" he wants him to wreck their picnic and steal their chicken. Scamp does so to prove that he isn't a house dog. Buster then leads the Junkyard Dogs to wreak havoc on the celebrations and then meets up with Scamp (and Tramp) in a dead end alley where he convinces Scamp to abandon his father, which Scamp does, leaving poor Tramp depressed. Buster then officially lets Scamp join by removing his collar. Later, when Angel confronts Scamp on choosing to be a Junkyard Dog instead of returning to his family, Scamp accidentally reveals Angel's secret wish to have a family, and Buster kicks her out of the junkyard. When Scamp looks for Angel, Buster thinks Scamp wants to become a house dog and uses one of his members as bait to have Scamp captured by the dogcatcher and finally achieve his revenge against Tramp. When Scamp gets caught while running from the dog catcher, he sees Buster and thinks he will rescue him. Buster refuses and leaves, ignoring him. Scamp suddenly discovers that Buster was actually doing all this for revenge, and finally realizes that a family is more than rules. After escaping the dog pound, Scamp, Tramp, Jock and Trusty go back to the junkyard, where Scamp retrieves his collar and traps Buster underneath a pile of junk. The other Junkyard Dogs, who decide to find families of their own, ditch Buster, leaving him alone and stranded while Buster begs for them to come back and get him out of the junk. It is unknown if he ever got out. Buster's Rules #No one is ever adopted. #Stay away from other house dogs. #House dogs are enemies to strays. #No human loves. #Humans ruin everyone else's life. #Hide somewhere to avoid dogcatchers. #No collars. #No house dogs allowed. #No pet adoptions. #Must obey or you'll be kicked out. #Buster's trouble is Buster's trouble. Gallery Trivia *Buster is the only Junkyard Dog to have a different voice actor to do his singing; the other Junkyard Dogs' voice artists did their own singing. *Buster makes the rules for his new family at the junkyard and learned the first rule about being a Junkyard Dog a long time ago. *He is the first main antagonist ever to be shunned. *Buster is one of the few main villains to not die; however, his fate was unseen and is instead left to the imagination of the viewers. *He bears a similarity to Roscoe and DeSoto. They are all the same breed, except it is possible Buster is not a purebred Doberman. He could be a Doberman/Rottweiler , also called a "Rotterman". Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Adults Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters